


Drabbles

by CharlieJordan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mentally Ill Character, Trans Poe Dameron, Transgender, transgender poe dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJordan/pseuds/CharlieJordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daily lives of two dorks with a garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harsh

The world was silent, and I could feel my breath begin to slow. No one knows how hard it is to keep going when things get harder and harder. I curled into myself, the darkness of the room terrifying and  heat of his body next to mine so calming. I still remember the words, the harshness in their voices. The violence. The blood. 

He drew a breath, and I glanced over, curling closer. He stirred and opened his eyes sleepily, before hitting one of the lights, dimly lighting up our room “Finn? What’s wrong?” His eyebrows were creased with worry and he studied me, the sleepiness in his voice and the light illuminating his face just made him so real right there. 

I just watched him for a moment, admiring him for a moment. He was all gentle curves, soft smiles, and kindness. I felt all the sudden the need to hold him close. I curled closer, kissing him gently, and he hummed sleepily, gently touching my face. I sighed, watching the way his waist dipped beneath the covers. The way he breathed. 

“I just keep thinking. What if they were right? And I’m wrong? What if this is all fake?” I asked, and brushed his dark curls from his face. I remembered the harshness of the cold, the metal, the blood. The blood, the blood-

He pulled me tight to him, his thigh curling around mine to pull me closer. “Do I feel fake?”

I paused, and shook my head, “No.”

He kissed my lips again, before touching my face, “Does that feel fake?”

I shook my head again, “...No.”

He then reached down and started tickling me, making me snort, and laugh, “Is this fake, Finn?”

I laughed, squirming, “N-No! Aha ha!” He stopped and smiled at me, his soft smile in the dim light the most beautiful and handsome thing I’d seen. 

“Then trust those feelings. If it happens again, wake me up next time.” He snuggled close to my chest, his breathing slowing after a few moments.


	2. Apprehend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apprehend: to understand, perceive.

Poe stretched, groaning. “I’m tired. Pooped. I’m going to die. Of sleepiness. I simply cannot go on. I shall fade away in the blistering sun before my time was meant to end”

“Poe Dameron. You are full of shit.” Finn laughed, as he picked up a ripe tomato from their garden. 

“Fight me, Finn.” Poe put up his fists, standing up.

Finn laughed, “Let’s tussle.” He stood up, setting his tomato in his nice little basket. 

Poe paused, before laughing, “Tussle. Yes. You nerd.” He came closer, before letting out a grunt, touching his chest with a wince.

Finn grabbed his basket, “Looks like you’re all tuckered out, Poe.” He smiled, looking a bit worried about him. He led him inside, not chiding him. He knew better than that, knowing that Poe was struggling with his dysphoria lately. 

Once they got inside the house, Poe stripped off his shirt, then the binder underneath, breathing slowly, turned away from him. Gently, Finn came up behind him, cupping his waist in his hands as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “I understand.” He said simply.

Poe turned towards him, looking frustrated, “It’s hard.” 

Finn nodded slowly, “You took my breathe away the first day I saw you. I didn’t understand then. Your body is your body, Poe. No matter what you do, no matter what you need to have done to feel real and comfortable in your skin, I’ll support you. Just don’t hurt yourself. You’re always going to be my man.” 

Poe studied him quietly for a moment before pulling him close, sniffling and kissing his hair, clutching at him like he was the last piece of hope he had in the world. “Don’t ever change, Finn. Promise me that. Don’t  _ ever _ stop being you.”

“I promise.” Finn smiled, holding him close.


	3. Ponce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponce- an effeminate man, a man who lives off a prostitute's earnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the day break! I worked yesterday and ended up dog tired and couldn't type anything up. Hope everyone enjoys! after the 10th chapter I'm open to suggestions!

“He sounds like a girl.” 

“Shh, don’t let them hear you. We’re supposed to listen to him remember?” 

Finn glowered silently, making sure to remember the two new cadets names, who clearly did not understand how to shut their mouths for ten seconds.

“Her body isn’t masculine though. She’s obviously not a guy.” 

“Jerry, shut up.” One of the cadets muttered.

Finn was seething. His boyfriend may not be the most masculine of guys but to disrespect him by misgendering him was unacceptable. He stood up from the corner he’d been listening from in the quiet cafeteria, and walked up to them. Both shot from their seats, looking nervous, clearly questioning if he’d heard them. 

“Cadets.” He said, acting his best facade of an upper ranked officer. He honestly was not much higher than them, but their actions and works were deplorable. “I hear you disrespecting Poe Dameron again, I cannot promise it will not come without consequences. Your opinion of what a ‘guy’ is does not matter to any of us. Don’t. Do it. Again. Got it?” He said, annoyed.

Both nodded quickly, “yes sir…”

“Good. Good evening.” He left the cafeteria quickly, angry. Before he could even get beyond the door however, he came around Poe, leaning lazily against the door. 

“I see you’ve taken to using your title for good reasons.” He said, smiling amused.

“I couldn’t let them bad mouth you!” Finn said frantically.

Poe smiled, touching his arm, “Finn. You’re so sweet. But there will never be an end to that for me.” There was a sad twinkle in his eyes.

Finn looked at him defiantly, “I never will accept that. Not as long as I live. If they can’t respect you, I- I’ll-”

Poe gently stroked his arm, touching his hand in the dim lit hall. “You’ll do what?” He said softly. 

Finn paused, and sighed, “I’ll do whatever I can to make you know that you’re my man.”

Poe smiled, “I know.” He said, lifting Finn’s hand to his lips, kissing it. “Don’t be afraid for my sake. Anymore their words are meaningless.”

Finn smiled, “Then continue your duties, sir. I’ll see you at home.” He said playfully, blushing a bit at the kiss to the hand. 

Poe laughed, “Be ready to fight me. Square up.” He joked, playfully punching his arm.

Finn snickered, “Alright. I’ll be sure to let you win.”

“Don’t you dare!” Poe cackled, before taking down the hallway.


End file.
